Frozen
by Clinicly Insane
Summary: Kinda agsty humor. Jonochi/Joey, Seto, and Ryou Bakura are stuck out in the Yukon. Will they freeze to death or just simply FIGHT to the death?(I made a mistake...I thought the Yukon was in Alaska...-_- It's in Canada...)
1. Dang! My Computer froze!

Discalimer: Don't own YuGiOh, the Yukon, or a fuzzy Eskimo coat. 

12/23/02- Yukon, Alaska.

Jonochi's Point of View-

Dang it…It's so freakin' cold out here. Leave it to Honda to send ya out to the Yukon. I've run out of food, in particular my last box of pepperoni pizza. Not even starrin' at my frozen Red Eyes' is fun anymore. 

What's worse..? That rich brat's with me. Look at him… all snug and warm in his fancy pansy Eskimo fluffy coat thing, hogging that blasted…warm…cozy…freakin' fire! If I had a dollar for every insult I could think of, I'd be richer than Moneybags over there. 

I've been stuck out here for three whole days, and if I don't get some blasted food in me, I'm gonna have ta' go cannibal on him…ugh. 

Seto's Point of view-

That stupid mutt. Look at him starring at me, as if I'm the next bone for his collection. I wouldn't doubt it. I've felt lately as if my knee bone was out of place, or just not in my body. I better not be underground when I wake up…or in this case...under snow. Blast it! My computer froze! -_- Literally…Mokuba is going to pay dearly for this. Maybe no deserts for a week? No…that's to harsh on the brat…ugh…Everything's to harsh…

-General point of view-

Ryou shivered in his furry coat, as he watched his friend go into a starring competition with the billionaire. It would have been amusing, but Ryou was to busy trying to cuddle next to the small burning flames that Seto has spent hours trying to create. 

Jonochi hissed slightly as Seto made a slight movement, even though he was only reaching for his battery charger.  Why were they here? In a frozen waste land? Where the population was super low and it was constantly snowing? Jou couldn't answer that. He only knew that Honda (Tristan) had something to do with it. 

They'd been out in Alaska for three whole days, and all three of them were getting very irritated at each other. What was even more annoying was the fact that it was constantly cold. 

It was two days till Christmas, and Jonochi was constantly reminding Ryou of this. The British yet Japanese male never needed this reminder, but never blew Jonochi off when it came to the blonde's wish list. Seto didn't know what the heck Christmas was, but you couldn't blame him. He'd been getting presents for his younger brother every freaking day, and he knew it.   

"Guys, I think I'm going to go to sleep." Yawned the silver haired male. Jonochi broke his concentration and blinked. "Arg! Bakura..!" he whined as Seto started laughing insanely. 

"Good night, Bakura…Although the good night seems far fetched." Seto growled slightly as he starred up at the star lit sky.

 Ryou nodded, and crawled into his sleeping bag, and grabbed a cigarette lighter from the his suit case. Seto eyed the cigarette lighter and his jaw dropped. 

"After 6.8 hours of making a fire the old fashion way…you…" the billionaire started banging his head on his laptop. 

Ryou gave a weak smile, as the flame from the lighter burned brightly. He pressed it against a small lantern, and watched as the flame grew inside the glass chamber. "Night, you two."

Heh. Well…first chapter is up. How was it? I need at least 5 reviews to continue…It may get angsty later on…I'm not sure.


	2. Pillow Fight

12/24/02- Yukon, Alaska.

Jonochi almost flew out of his reddish brown sleeping bag at the sound of a loud shriek. He swung his head in every direction trying to locate the voice, only to scowl in annoyance. It was the silver haired teen, who was about two feet from him, yelling in his sleep. 

"No, no..! How…many times…must I tell you, yami? I'm a guy..! Don't… call me babe!" squealed the British male, as he shifted in his sleep. Jonochi snorted at this. That was as funny as a door telling knock-knock jokes.

 "I…didn't…" Ryou hissed in an annoyed and deeper tone.

"Yes…you did…" his voice returning to its accent.

"Aw, shut …up…"

"that's mean…"

"What's…new..?"

"…"

"I thought…so…"

Ryou finally stopped talking to himself and pulled his head within the coat he wore, and his sleeping bag. Jonochi wondered how the smaller teenager could have full sentenced conversations with himself like that.

"Must be skits frantic" he mumbled. Jou shrugged to himself and crawled out of the sleeping bag and walked limply to the flickering fire. He must have only been asleep for a few hours, because Seto's computer was still thawing out, next to him. 

Jonochi rubbed his eyes tiredly, and yawned. It STILL was snowing. Luckily Seto (all by himself) had made a small, yet warm, igloo, mainly because he was sick of Jonochi's whining. He huddled closer to the fire, only to yelp in pain. He didn't realize how close he was.

Once again a conversation was heard. Jonochi slammed his pillow over his head, trying to block the noise, but no use. He threw the pillow at the slumbering boy, hoping that he'd shut up.

 The pillow sailed across the room like a boomerang, and smacked Jonochi in the back of his head.  Jonochi shot a glare at his friend, only to receive quiet snoring. He looked across the igloo and at the third male who had what seemed to be a base ball bat in his hands. 

"Wow. Mokuba said this thing would come in handy. Who knew?" chuckled the brown haired seventeen year old as he began singing the bat playfully. 

"Whaccha' think ya doin'?!" screamed Jonochi.

Seto looked at the blonde and narrowed his eyes. "Why were you throwing pillows at me?"

"I was aiming for him!" Jonochi jerked a thumb at Ryou, who was sleeping peacefully.

Seto rolled his dark eyes, and went back at trying to thaw his laptop. Jonochi shot him one last glance before slamming his head upon a pillow. He needed rest. He and Seto both were groggy, and weren't big on the idea of screaming their butts at each other this early in the morning. 

Seto watched as the blonde finally started falling into a slumber once again. He shook his head and crawled on all fours out of the igloo. He stood up when he reached the exit, and stretched his long legs and arms. 

So much snow. It looked like he was in a salt shaker or something. The sun slowly showed signs of life as glorious magna rays shimmered over the mountains. You couldn't really see this, unless you had sharp eyes, which Kaiba had. 

The Yukon was very dull to him. There was absolutely no color other than white and grey, and the only shapes were triangles or rectangles.  Nothing lived out here, which was almost eerie. Almost. But at least there were…erm…snow men..? Seto rolled his eyes when he saw a miniature snow man with a suit on. A brief case lay next to it, along with a cup of coffee. "Har har. Very funny, Jonochi." 

"RYOU! WAKE UP!" shrieked Jonochi who was on his knees shaking his friend furiously. No response. 

"Oh god, no…" he jumped up and ran to get a blanket from Seto's brief case. Jou wrapped the blanket around the paled boy, hopping to get some reaction of some sort. 

Seto ran back in the igloo searching for the source of commotion. He threw himself to the floor when he saw the worried face of the blonde. "What the heck do you think your doing?!" hissed Kaiba. Jonochi swung his head angrily and held up Ryou's limp body in his arms. "Does this answer your freakin' question?!" he spat. 

Seto blinked at how Ryou's white hair seemed to be in camouflage with his skin. He stretched out his hand and raced it across the Brit's face. 

"He's so cold…" Seto said, with drawing his hand.

"No. Ya think?" Jonchi said rolling his eyes. 

Seto shot a glare at Jou, then crawled to his brief case. 

He searched through the contents and pulled out a small bottle. He popped the lid off, and poured a syrupy substance into his hand. He cuffed it and waddled back to the others. 

He motioned for Jou to try to pry the silver haired teen's mouth open. When this was done, the owner of Kaiba Corp. let the liquid pour into Bakura's mouth. Jonochi shifted the boy in a sitting position to let the syrup run down his throat. 

"What's wrong with him..?"

" Hypothermia most likely. Possibly Phenomena. I'm not sure." Seto said, screwing the top of the bottle back on.

"What does that do? Will it help?" Jonochi nodded his head at the bottle.

"Depends. We need to keep him real warm for at least sixteen  hours at the least before that blasted vaccine even starts to work."

Jonochi hissed at this. Just peachy. Honda was gonna receive a punch in the face for this and a kick in the lower area. Why on God's green earth were they even here? What had possessed them to even think of accepting those free tickets to Alaska? 

"You should take some of this as well," Seto said as he chugged a few gulps of the syrup himself. "We don't know if it's contagious or not." Jonochi nodded and grabbed the offered medicine. 

~*~*~

I'm so evil. Ha ha. -_-U I was super tired when I wrote this. You can't blame me if it's weird. Ah… so it begins… the frozen tundra is taking it's toil on our favorite accented male. Guess it's goin' angst…*sighs* It may get humorous in FUTURE chapters…I cant decide still. 


	3. AUTHOR'S APPLOGY

Oh shoot! Is the Yukon in Canada?! I'M SO SORRY! O_o…I swore it was in Alaska! I soooo freakin' sorry…-_-U My mom even thought the Yukon was on Alaska… Alaska is sooo close to Canada…-_-U Me sowwy.


End file.
